My Best Friend's Wedding
by whowants2live4ever
Summary: Evangeline Monroe has been the Wardrobe Stylist and Costume Designer for Jackass since the first series of the television show, and along with that has also been best friends with Bam Margera and that's all they have ever been. But what happens when Bam announces that he is going to propose to his girlfriend who doesn't like Eva; Missy?
1. Intro

A small groan came from underneath a wrinkled black and white rose covered duvet sheet and echoed around the bedroom as the familiar voice of Damon Albarn fill the bedroom with the Gorillaz's Clint Eastwood was her alarm for this morning.

" _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad. I got sunshine in a bag.._ "

There was another groan but this time it was followed up with a female's voice sleepily singing along to the song as her leg move the beat. Finally, the 22 year old moved from her comfortable bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Fuck me.." She mumbled.

Why did she have to get up so damn early?! And then it clicked.

Today was the first day of filming for the second Jackass movie, today was her first day of seeing her best friend in almost a year.

 _"SHIT!"_

A pale hand quickly reached for her phone and turned off her alarm, instead, she put on her playlist and Foo Fighters began to fill the room, Quickly the girl jumped in for a shower, washing her hair long brunette hair and cleaning her body with a lavender scented shower gel, she then stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a fluffy white towel.

With her hair wrapped up by her towel into a turban styled fashion she pulled on her Rocky Balboa housecoat and sat in front of her dresser, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the dark circles under her eyes.

The girl in the mirror was Evangeline Monroe - Jackass' Wardrobe Stylist and Costume Designer for going on six years now. Yes that's right, The Panda Suits, Fat Suits etc. All her. Even the thongs you see Pontius and Steve-O where. You're welcome.

Evangeline began applying her moisturizer and then moved on to apply her makeup, She messed up her winged eyeliner a few times and had to re-do it, Letting out a yell of frustration everytime she went to move the wand over to the other eye and ended up with a big black mark on her nose.

Within an hour Eva's hair was dried and she was dressed in her she dressed into her outfit for today and decided to leave her hair down, Maybe she had overdressed just a little, but she wanted to make a good impression, it had been a while since she had seen the guys!

Finally, after grabbing everything she would need, Evangeline grabbed a piece of toast and ran out to her car, eating the toast as she did so. Once buckled into her car she drove to the location Jeff Tremaine had given her the week before. The ride was around fifty minutes and she blasted music with the likes of HIM, Hot Chocolate, Johnny Cash and Eminem. As you can tell, she has a very vast variety of music that she enjoys.

Almost as soon as she had parked and shut off her engine she jumped out of the car, the excitement radiating off her. The first face that Eva spotted upon getting out of her car was the familiar one of her favorite Jackass, that title being both dedicated to the series he was a part of and his ever changing personality.

 _Bam._


	2. Chapter 1

The brunettes face lit up as she waved over to the male whose eyes glanced up to land on Eva.

Just before she reached the group Johnny had noticed Bam's distraction and landed a hit straight in his nuts, and down he went, groaning in pain.

Eva cringed and let out a laugh as she walked over. "Nice way to start the day, huh Bam?" She teased the male with a smirk.

"Hello, Ladies!" Eva chirped with a grin and with that she suddenly had eight Jackass' eyes on her, four with cigarettes hanging between their lips, all of them grinning except the one who lay curled up on the floor.

"Eva!" Pontius exclaimed with a grin as he engulfed the girl into a hug, she was then pulled into seven more hugs, some picking her up or planting a kiss on to her cheek. As the group migrated into the Dickhouse building, Eva grinned as she moved straight over to the food table and picked herself up a muffin.

The door opened a few moments later and in walked Bam.

Why the **FUCK** did I forget to wear a cup?",

"Mother fucker. _Always_ wear a cup."

Eva had to let out a loud laugh at her best friend's moaning, which made his blue eyes lock on to her "Eva what the fuck? You're supposed to be on my side and you're in here hugging up on my nemesis'?" he joked convincingly and walked over to them.

"And also what the fuck. You see me laying on the concrete and you don't even stop to ask if I'm okay or if you can rub my ball sack to make me feel better? Bitch move." he said to her, "And last thing, where the hell is my hug? I haven't seen you in forever."

He looked at all the other guys, "I mean I haven't seen any of you guys in forever, but her chest is rounder and squishier than yours so she's really the only one her that I wants body pressed up against mine, mmkay?" he pulled her into a hug and then took his hand, messing up her hair.

Evangeline let out an annoyed yell and tamed her hair back down. "Margera I'll kill you!" She snapped at the daredevil and punched his arm.

You see, Bam and Evangeline had been best friends for six years now. While she is close with all of the cast members, she has always been closest to Bam. They had met each others family and Eva was quite close with April, often at times ditching Bam and going to speak with April instead. The two are quite flirty with each other but have never formed a relationship with each other. While they are best friends they also fight a _lot_ due to the both of them being quite hot headed people. But despite this, they remain close, so close that they have both seen each other in their underwear - Eva seeing Bam fully naked, sleeping in the same bed as each other, spooning - with the usual situations of Bam's awkward boners, Bam trying to teach Eva how to skate - and failing. They have been there for each other through losing family members, losing lovers, injuries, you name it.

But as far as feelings were concerned, there was none.

Evangeline Monroe was known for how she ran from feelings. She never went into relationships, never went past the first date. She kissed people? Sure, slept with people? Of course!

But she hightailed it out of their before any feelings could even begin to form.

Which is why, despite his many comments and whining she never, ever slept with Bam.

He was her best friend, and he would remain that way.


End file.
